Miroku's Journey
by Kiraragal128
Summary: Kikyo with the aid of serpent demons has captured InuYasha, Shippo, and Sango. She has also managed to possess Kagome. Now it is up to Miroku, Sota, and a confused Hojo to save their friends
1. We have to save Kagome

Miroku sat out under the tree where his friend Inu-Yasha had been pinned so many years. He had been freed by a lovely young girl from the future, Kagome, and placed under the spell of prayer beads put on him by Kaede, the sister of his former lover Kikyo. Kikyo had since then been brought back to life by an ogress, who was killed by Inu-Yasha. Strangely most of Kikyo's soul had gone into Kagome, and all that was left for Kikyo was a strong hatred for Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha and Kagome set out in search for shards of the shikon jewel. They were later joined by an orphaned baby fox demon named Shippo, Miroku, and his secret crush: a young pretty demon slayer Sango. Miroku smiled at the thought of Sango. But tears soon came to his eyes as he realized she was gone. They all were. He was all alone left under the tree. The only one he could find would be Kagome. All he'd have to do would be to travel through the well right in front of him

_Is it safe? _He wondered _I've never traveled through time before. Of course Kagome does it all the time, but maybe there is some safety device they use in the future to make it safe. _Worried thoughts filled the monks mind until he decided to jump through. His feet hit the bottom and he looked up. _It doesn't look that different._ He thought as he climbed out of the well. He looked around him. He saw the familiar temple; it was much older. He couldn't decide which way to go but then he saw someone coming up the path.

"Hello!" He called out. The boy turned.

"Hello." He replied.

"Can you help me?" Miroku asked. "I'm not used to things now, and I need to find a girl named Kagome."

"Kagome?" the boy looked and sounded surprised. "What do you want to see her for?" Miroku decided he didn't like this boy, too nosy.

"It's important private business." Miroku started but was interrupted.

"Tell me your name."

"My name is Miroku. Who are you?" He asked. If this stranger knew his name, Miroku should know his.

"My name is Hojo and I'm going to see Kagome." He said angrily. He was almost being overprotective of her.

"Can't we go together?" Miroku offered.

"I have private talk to do with her. Don't ask about it it's none of your business." Hojo snapped. Just then Sota came running from the house excitedly. He was panicked. He glanced up at Hojo.

"Hi Hojo," He said before turning to Miroku. "Miroku, you have to help us Kagome is terribly sick. She is hallucinating and claiming to be Kikyo raised from the dead and come to defeat her killer. She is frightening us all." Hojo looked confused.

"Wait Kagome is sick and you didn't tell me . . ." He paused stuttering. "B-b-but I'm th-the one who should help her." He stared menacingly at Miroku for a second before asking, "Who is this Kikyo girl. Is she just something Kagome thought of or is she real?" Now it was Miroku's turn to be shocked.

"You don't know who Kikyo is?" He asked in disbelief. "She is the-" He stopped and decided to rephrase. "She _was_ the priestess for a long time in the village that was once here. She was killed by the demon Naraku and later brought back to life by an ogress. Unfortunately, all that was left of her soul was hatred for Inu-yasha. She is the reason I'm here now. She has grown stronger than ever by gaining the aid of the serpent demons. Several of the serpent henchmen captured Sango, Inu-yasha, and Shippo. Kikyo is planning on capturing Kagome and killing her."

"Whoa, What's going on here? Those names sound familiar. Kagome talks about them, and you. But shouldn't you have died with the village? And wait this creepy Kikyo girl wants to kill Kagome? Why?" Hojo interrupted more confused than ever.

"I'll explain the time thing later, the important thing is that Kikyo wants to kill Kagome to get her soul back. Kikyo's soul now lives in Kagome's body." Miroku explained.

"Is that why she thinks she's Kikyo? When and how did Kikyo get her soul into my Kagome, I mean Kagome's body?" Hojo asked slightly embarrassed

_My Kagome, Inu-Yasha wasn't going to be happy about this._ Miroku thought. Out loud he said, "It has always been there. She was born with Kikyo's soul. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo." Hojo looked scared but Miroku only continued. "Now, as I was trying to say earlier, Kikyo is planning to kill Kagome and regain her soul. That way she could be whole again. She believes that if she kills Kagome and captures her own soul then she could have Inu-Yasha and betray him the way he betrayed her." He paused and seeing the confusion of Hojo grow worse he added, "Naraku, the demon that killed Kikyo is also a shape shifter and he took the form of Inu-yasha to kill her."

"This is to confusing for me. All I wanted to do was see Kagome and ask her ou--" He paused and grabbed his foot. "Ow!" Miroku rolled his eyes and thought _If only Inu-Yasha were here he'd have that Hojo kids head for even suggesting that. _He smiled at the thought of Inu-Yasha attacking Hojo.

"Miroku!" He had almost forgot Sota was standing there. "Come on we have to save my sister," he whined

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Miroku and Sota ran into the house leaving a bewildered Hojo behind.


	2. Princess of revenge

Sota led Miroku into Kagome's bedroom where she lay. Hojo walked in.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"We're not sure yet, that's why Miroku is here." Sota answered annoyed.

"Is he a doctor?" Hojo asked.

"No, doctors don't help. I'm a monk. I am trained in removing evil spirits." Miroku stated proudly. Hojo was about to ask another dumb question when Kagome spoke.

"Who dares to enter my evil lair?" She asked. She looked extremely pale and sounded very angry. "Do you wish for me to kill someone, perhaps a half dog demon?" She was being just a little bit conspicuous about whom she wanted dead. "I am Kikyo goddess of death and princess of revenge."

"You are not a goddess or a princess. If you are Kikyo as you claim to be then you are only a dead woman brought to life by an old ogress. You have no powers and you will and cannot kill Inu-Yasha" Miroku yelled, testing her anger.

"How dare you say such things?" Kagome screamed rising off the bed. She now was standing about two feet off the ground. The flames beneath her were flickering as if to dare the monk and two boys to step into them. "You will leave my presence, GO!" Hojo backed away and ran as fast as he could. Sota jumped at 'GO' and hid behind Miroku, who looked boldly into Kagome's eyes.

"Demon be gone!" He screamed. Kagome just laughed.

"That trick won't work on me you bastard! Leave me now if you ever want to see your friends alive again." A large bubble appeared. Inside the bubble you could see Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo all tied around a tree stump. Large serpent demons were circling them. "My snakes are hungry. How they would love to have a little snack." Kagome taunted.

"Alright we'll leave" Miroku said feeling defeated. Miroku and Sota walked out into the hallway to join a shivering Hojo. "Come on" Miroku ordered "We have to save them."


End file.
